


First Time's the Charm

by supercalvin



Series: Supercalvin's entries: Pornalot 2016 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Arthur, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Three: Kink Link. My three choices were sex toys, first time, and tumble-dryer.  
> Thank you to everyone who voted for this fic! I can't believe I won a challenge :D I hope everyone enjoyed it thoroughly!

After two months of dating, Arthur and Merlin weren’t in the stage of a relationship where the sex was brand new but they hadn’t moved onto anything adventurous either. The first time they had had sex, Merlin had asked Arthur if he wanted to top or bottom. No one had ever asked Arthur before. Arthur had thought it had been obvious. He knew it didn’t really matter, switching was common, and he shouldn’t have been so surprised by the question. He had said that he had never bottomed and Merlin had just moved on. That had been that, and it had never come up again.

But now Arthur couldn’t get it out of his mind. Part of him was worried that Merlin wanted to switch and hadn’t said anything. Would Merlin secretly be unsatisfied if Arthur didn’t bottom? Another part of him wasn’t adverse to the idea. The last time he had tried fingering himself he had just been an inexperienced teen. In fact, he was completely aroused by the idea, because nobody expected Arthur to bottom, and fuck somehow that made him hot all over.

Which is how he ended up buying his first dildo (thank god for drunk-and-horny internet shopping). Merlin had his own array of toys at his own flat, which Arthur had happily used on him during one of their first kinky nights. But now Arthur had an odd sense of pride as he opened his own bright red dildo, complete with a suction cup.

He lied on his bed and lazily stroked himself as he tried to ignore the fact that he was twice as nervous as he should have been while wanking. He had done this a thousand times, but for some reason, as he squirted out the lube, the action of fingering felt completely foreign.

Then, he hit his rhythm. He relaxed himself, keeping his mind focused on Merlin’s cock as he handled the dildo. As he pressed it into himself, he felt so full and it wasn’t comfortable, but as he shifted a bit he could see the appeal. Then he shifted again, angling the dildo and fuck- his cock twitched and he went from half interested in this experiment to hot-all-over-and-ready-to-come-fucking-now. He wrapped a hand around his cock and wiggled the dildo enough to hit the spot over and over again. Arthur came, probably looking ridiculous on the bed as his legs kicked out and he took his hand off the dildo as if it had burned him.

He panted on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. ‘Okay, then.’ He thought, ‘I’ll be doing that again ASAP.’  
  
Barely an hour later, Arthur was a man with a plan. He walked into his laundry room and stuffed a load of laundry into the tumble-dryer. He pressed the dildo to the dryer, slicking it with lube, knowing he wouldn’t need much since he was already open. Then he turned the dryer on high.

He climbed onto the dryer, and positioned himself before sinking down. Oh that website had been right, he could feel the vibrations everywhere. A flush ran down his chest and his nipples hardening. He neglected his cock, determined to last longer than he had before. With his hands behind himself and his feet flat on the dryer, he rode the dildo slowly so he could feel every second of it. He panted and moaned, feeling filthy and so turned on he could barely think. His ass pressed to the warm dryer and the vibrations from the machine buzzed through his skin. “Ah- ah-“ Arthur had to hold down on the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. How had he never noticed how sensitive his ass was? No wonder Merlin always grabbed at it, like it was the best thing in the world. He jerked every time it touched the dryer.

“Oh fuck.”

At first Arthur thought the curse had come from his own lips. He had moaned in agreement. Then he looked up and found Merlin, holding Arthur’s apartment keys and the bag Arthur had left at Merlin’s. He had promised to bring it over today.

“Shit, I forgot you were coming.” Arthur’s sentence was cut off by a high pitched whine because in his surprise he had dropped down fully on the dildo and his ass pressed flat to the dryer. “Ah! Oh my fucking god!” Arthur ground down despite the awkward situation.

Merlin swallowed heavily. “I thought you said you never bottom.” His voice barely carried over the sound of the dryer.

“Trying it out.” Arthur circled his hips, loving the sensation. “Thought you might want me to.”

“You didn’t have to- I would never ask you to do something you didn’t want.”

Arthur ground his teeth in frustration as Merlin tried to reassure him. Though he appreciated the sentiment, Arthur was rather preoccupied. “It really. Doesn’t. Fucking matter.” He said as he raised himself up and down. “Because if you don’t fuck me right now. I. Will. Die. On. This. Damned. Dryer.”

Merlin was suddenly right there, with his hands on Arthur: his thighs, his chest, his balls, and where the dildo fucked into Arthur.

“Oh fuck, look at you.” Merlin pressed kisses to Arthur’s straining thighs. “You’re so close. Have you even touched yourself?”

Arthur whined a ‘no’ in answer.

“You won’t last.” Merlin settled his hand on Arthur’s hip, “Hold still.” Then he pressed Arthur’s hips down all the way onto the dildo and took Arthur’s cock in his mouth.

Arthur screamed. He had never screamed during sex in his entire life, but his orgasm was so abrupt and his pleasure rolled through him for ages.

When Arthur was coherent again, he lifted his head to look at Merlin, “So apparently I like to bottom.”

Merlin smiled, “Oh, we’re going to have fun with this.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fan Art for supercalvin's First Time's the Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388307) by [darlingstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingstars/pseuds/darlingstars)




End file.
